The Contractor shall conduct the basic research program at the Frederick Cancer Research and Development Center. Research areas currently being pursued by Advanced BioScience Laboratories, Inc. include, inter alia, (i) eukaryotic gene expression and regulation; (ii) molecular oncology; (iii) prokaryotic and eukaryotic genetics; (iv) protein and nucleic acid chemistry; (v) chemical carcinogenesis: (vi) macromolecular structure; and (vii) x-ray crystallography.